


Under the Southern Sun

by scifi



Series: long way home (ii tour fics) [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Phil, Tour Fic, i wrote this at 3am so like idk lads enjoy, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifi/pseuds/scifi
Summary: dan and phil make the most of having the rainforest house to themselves





	Under the Southern Sun

Time had turned into nothing but honey trickle in the tropics. Days were meaningless while they were nestled amongst the rainforest and Dan loved it. He loved how time was no longer just tour dates and rushing around. Well, at least until the final leg of their tour started back up again in a few days. Soon they would be back in hotel rooms and aeroplanes, meeting fans and performing for a few more nights. And before too long it would all be over and they would be back in dreary London, but for now, he could just relax. 

This rainforest getaway was a well-needed pause amongst months of chaos and Dan didn’t want it to end. He would be happy to just stay here, feeling warm and content a world away from their normal lives.

He hadn’t felt this happy since their Mediterranean getaway. There was something about keeping it lowkey and escaping reality that made each day a little bit brighter. Or maybe it was the copious amounts of sex he’d been having in the last few days. It was one of his favourite things after all. 

He and Phil had made up for lost time. For the last couple of months their nights indulging in each other had been limited but now it was all they had to do. It was as if the stamina of his eighteen-year-old self had returned but neither could complain. In a few days they would be back on tour, so fucking like rabbits was the exact opposite of a problem.

Today he had woken up to kisses trailing down his body that turned into a wet heat wrapped around his cock. He loved waking up to Phil’s mouth on him and he’d been more than happy to return the favour afterwards. Having Phil’s cock in his mouth first thing in the morning was Dan’s idea of heaven after all. 

They’d ended up on round two by mid-morning, the shower had been too enticing. For once it was big enough for the two of them with plenty of room to spare. They had gotten so used to cramped hotel showers barely big enough for one of them so they’d been making the most of it. When his fingers slipped down to caress Phil’s rim he’d been a goner; letting Dan work him open and slip inside while the warm water ran down both their bodies like rain.

Now it was the afternoon and Dan was stretched across a lounge chair, soaking up the sun like a lizard as his body buzzed, still blissed out from their morning together.

He could hear Phil in the pool, wading towards the edge. He cracked open his eyes just a tad so he could admire the view. Phil was fit to begin with but when you add water dripping off his body? He couldn’t resist indulging in such a gorgeous site. 

Phil’s shoulders were so broad and Dan’s eyes trained on the gentle ripple of muscle as he lifted himself out of the pool. Sunlight turned his skin golden and Dan couldn’t help how his eyes lingered on his chest hair, dark and slick against his skin. He was hard lines and soft curves, broad and trim and incredibly sexy.

“You’re not the least bit subtle,” Phil chuckled as he stood up, running a hand through his wet hair. That image alone was perfection. Dan had to close his eyes for a moment so he could embed that image in his brain for times where he has only his hand.

“Can’t help that you’re hunky,” Dan grinned, watching as Phil crossed the small space to his chair.

“Never say hunky again.”

“Or what?”

“Or,” Phil trailed off. He sat down on Dan’s lounge chair, body still dripping wet, and leant forward, nuzzling into Dan’s bare chest. “I’ll make you wet.”

“Hunky,” He said without missing a beat. As promised, Phil engulfed him, skin pressed against skin and lips finding his neck, sucking on a spot that had begun to bruise over the last few days.

Phil felt a little too sticky in this humidity but Dan didn’t mind. Instead, he leant back so his head was on the lounge, pulling Phil with him. 

They were damp bodies entwined beneath the sun. Time had almost slowed to a complete standstill. All that existed was the heat of the tropical sun, the warmth of Phil’s body pressed against his, and the droplets from Phil’s hair that ran down Dan’s cheek.

Dan ran a hand through damp strands, tugging lightly as Phil nipped on sensitive skin. After so many years they knew exactly where unravelled each other and he wasn’t messing around. Phil licked up the side of his neck and Dan couldn’t help but shudder. His entire body turning into electricity, tingling as Phil stopped at his earlobe and nibbled lightly.

“Want to fuck you,” Phil whispered, his voice just husky enough to make Dan’s dick twitch. He may have already come twice today but there was something about holidays that made sex seem limitless.

Dan tilted his head, capturing Phil’s lips in a kiss, a growl rumbling in his throat. “Bag. Next to my shirt.”

Their bodies broke apart for a moment, just long enough for Phil to grab the little blue bottle of lube, but it was enough to make Dan crave was about to come. He had indulged so much in the last few days but still, even on their third round today out of who knows how many all week, sex with Phil was thrilling. No matter how many years spent together, Dan would never tire of the way they fucked. He would never be bored of Phil pulling off their clothes between greedy kisses. Never get sick of how Phil’s hands knew every inch of him.

He was already hard when Phil pulled off both their shorts. Dan had to stop himself from leaning forward to take Phil’s cock in his mouth. It was as if the last few days had made him even more desperate for Phil’s cock. As if all this fucking had unleashed some primal urge that made him want Phil down his throat. 

He’d do that another time but now it was Phil’s turn to take the lead. He spread Dan’s legs, it was a bit awkward on the poolside lounge but when Phil knelt down on the deck and popped open the lube, all non-essential thoughts vanished from Dan’s mind.

Slowly, Phil ran a finger around his rim. Teasing. 

Dan closed his eyes, arching his back as pleasure tingles through his body. He loved the anticipation almost more than he loved being opened. He loved the way Phil’s slender fingers felt against his rim and pressed against his taint. 

“Can I eat you out?” Phil asked, his fingers hesitating.

“As if that’s even a question.” Dan sighed. He loved being rimmed almost as much as he loved rimming. It was one of his favourite things during sex that they never got to do often enough. 

“You didn’t answer properly,” Phil dipped the tip of his finger into tight muscle and the unexpected pressure caused Dan to moan. 

Dan smirked,  “You just want me to beg.”

“Maybe.”

He lifted his head up slightly so he could look at Phil. His eyes were focused on Dan so intensely, waiting for a response.

“Please,” Dan’s head fell back onto the lounge, eyes closing so the world was nothing but golden behind his eyelids.

Phil dragged him closer to the edge, nipping at his thighs. Each nip making him squirm with pleasure. 

He felt Phil’s hot breath before his tongue dragged against his entrance. Rimming itself wasn’t the most arousing but there was something about the incredible intimacy and trust required that had Dan’s toes curling and cock twitching as Phil’s mouth and fingers worked him open. 

When Phil was able to slip two fingers into him and curled up to stroke his prostate, Dan couldn’t help the loud whine that escaped him. He was glad they had the house to themselves today and were surrounded by nothing but rainforest. Their fucking would get lost amongst birdsong. There wasn’t any need to stay quiet and Dan had no intention of doing so. 

Phil’s mouth left his rim, kissing his taint and then balls before leaning backwards, grabbing the lube from beside them. Dan didn’t bother to open his eyes. The afternoon sun was too bright. Instead, he listened to Phil slicking his cock before running lube-coated fingers around Dan’s stretched rim. 

He heard the bottle hit the deck as Phil climbed back on top of him, blocking out the sun. He opened his eyes to find Phil’s face an inch from his, hair drying in a tousled mess, making him looked so ruggedly handsome that Dan couldn’t help but lean up for a kiss. 

As they kissed, Phil settled between his legs. Their cocks brushing as he did, making Dan thrust up to chase the friction he so desperately desired. 

He felt a blunt pressure against his entrance and Phil pushed in. Dan would never get tired of how it felt to have Phil inside him like this. This was the most connected they could be; two bodies joined as one. There was something so special about taking all of Phil like this. That Phil would be the only one to ever be with him this way.

When Phil bottomed out, he broke from the kiss and looked down at him, eyes searching for even a hint of something wrong. Of course, he wouldn’t be able to find that in Dan’s gaze. 

As he took a few moments to adjust to the stretch of Phil’s cock, Dan ran his hands along Phil’s broad back. They didn’t often talk during moments like this but Dan made an exception.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They didn't say it out loud as often as they should but that sentiment was evident in everything they did. From the way their gazes lingered or ate dinner on hotel beds to the way the fucked. Their love was as obvious as the sun rising in the morning but it was nice to say it out loud every once in a while. Especially while Phil was buried balls deep inside him. 

Dan wriggled his hips, a sign that it’s okay for Phil to move and he did. Starting off with languid strokes, slow yet able to hit Dan deep enough to have him digging his nails into Phil’s back.

The pace was nice. Not enough for the white heat in Dan’s abdomen to overcome him but enough that he never wanted Phil to stop. Each stroke grazed against his prostate and each time whimpers escaped him.

Phil’s mouth focused on his neck, wet open-mouthed kisses that made Dan unable to stay quiet. It felt too good. Their bodies were pressed against each other and each thrust brushed against Dan’s untouched cock. The friction was divine and it made Dan want more. They may have all afternoon to languidly fuck beside the pool but Dan needed harder. He needed faster. He needed to take control.

He pushed on Phil’s chest so he could change positions. He whined at the loss of Phil’s cock inside him but they were kissing instead, heavy needy kisses as Dan kept pushing Phil back until they tumbled onto the deck.

Now Phil was below him and Dan pinned him there, grabbing Phil’s flushed red cock so he could line himself back up and settle down onto it.

He watched Phil’s mouth drop into an O as he realised what was happening and Dan smirked. Sometimes it was so incredible that he was able to make Phil speechless like that. That he was able to leave him mesmerised while sitting on his cock. Maybe later he would think about that more but all thought was thrown out the window as soon as Phil hit his prostate.

He started riding faster. Filthier. Before it had been slow and deep but now, with Dan in control, he was bouncing shallow and quick. Each time having Phil brush his spot in such a way that made him a whining mess upon his cock,  

One of Phil’s hands gripped onto his hips, keeping steady, while the other wrapped around Dan’s bouncing cock, stroking it tight and staggered. The sensation caused the white heat building within Dan to spark. He was close. So close. 

“Phil.”

“Come for me.”

Those words were all he needed. His body was already in overdrive from the morning and hearing Phil say that as he was buried within his ass was enough to have Dan coming all over Phil’s hand and his chest. 

Beneath him he felt Phil thrust up, riding Dan through his orgasm as he chased his own. Although he was fucked out, Dan kept rolling his hips, faster, harder, until Phil was following, coming deep inside him. 

Even though the sun was in his eyes he could see Phil’s face twisted with bliss as he came down from his high. 

When they were both spent, Dan hopped off Phil and settled back onto the lounge chair, leaving Phil on the deck to recover. 

It had been a long time since they had done three rounds before afternoon tea and as much as Dan needed to clean up, he didn’t mind lounging around for a little bit, regaining his breath and making sure he could walk because right now his legs felt like jelly.

“You’re too beautiful in the sun,” Phil said, sitting up a bit so he could look at Dan. “How was I meant to last with you riding me while looking like that.”

“Looking like what? Oily?” Dan reached over for his phone so he could have a look at his appearance. He looked like a mess of curls and rosy patches dipped in honey that had just been fucked into the next decade. Not the worst he could look but not exactly the best.

“You should post a pic of you like that. You look like sex.”

“That’s because we’ve done nothing but have sex all day,” Dan rolled his eyes but he was too blissed out to deny Phil’s request. 

After he took a few photos, posting the one that made him look the least obviously fucked out, Phil clambered onto the lounge; snuggling into Dan’s chest, ignoring how sticky their skin felt after working up a sweat.  

“Round four?” Phil asked, trailing a hand down Dan’s torso.

He couldn’t help but chuckle, “I need a fucking nap before my next dose of dick.”

“That’s the worst thing you’ve said today,” Phil groaned, his hand stopping just above his navel.

They stayed there on the lounge, an entanglement of naked limbs. Time still nothing but honey trickle as they soaked up the sun until it dipped below the canopy. Soon they would have to return to the chaos of the tour but for now, they had the chance to embrace happiness; to love and make love under the southern sun.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hewwo on [tumblr](https://scifiphan.tumblr.com) or reblog [the post](https://scifiphan.tumblr.com/post/177873810301/under-the-southern-sun) uwu


End file.
